All Flowers No Power
by Lisa.Tarrent-PoM
Summary: While inventing a new device to solve Rico's talking problem; it kind of backfires, and rids of his insanity. Meanwhile a villain from Rico's past comes back to the zoo, and only Rico's insanity can stop him. What are they going to do?


Lisa: My first written story yay! Thank you for reading and or reviewing. By the way criticism is allowed, but no flames! My sister just passed away from cancer so I'm on the road of sadness right now…

Title: All Flowers No Power

Summary: When Kowalski tries inventing a device to let Rico talk; it kind of backfires as he can now talk, but he turns as soft as a bunny! What happens when an old enemy of Rico comes to the zoo, and only Rico's insanity can stop him?

Chapter 1: Working Hard

**Kowalski's pov**

I was up late at night… which actually to some people wouldn't be a shocker. Anyway I am working on a new device. It's called the Declinator. Well the name doesn't really tell you what it does. It's going to let Rico talk. Now why would I suddenly be so interested in this? Well Rico for the past few days has been acting weird every since he got this anymous message in the mail. He wouldn't let any of us read it ether…

Then he started building our security up more, and he even went as far as bubble-wrapping my lab… Curse the squeak! Almost all of my inventions and tools are covered in bubble wrap right now. Then he had to break the coffee marker cause he quoted- 'It could be used as a weapon' and he's now made Skipper super mad since he can't have his morning fish coffee. That causes a lot of problems for us as he makes training extra hard, and he can't think straight. He also gets angry whenever we have tuna fish… because that's the fish he stirs sometimes with his coffee.

Then he took it even further by destroying our TV, and making Private grumpy because he can't watch his lunacorns or his opera shows. Then put an even more insane Rico then usual into the mix, and you've got one team with huge problems. Now I'm in charge of everything as well!

I have to fix the coffee maker, the TV, the bubble-wrap problem, and Skipper also wants me to make this invention to find out what Rico's problem is. I don't blame him though, but it can get more pressure added on as Rico breaths on my back. "Rico I'm busy; I can't play right now!" I yelled at him. He looked saddened, but then smiled, and walked out of my lab while pushing that bubble-wrap up from the floor. God it's so annoying!

So my invention will be complete, and everything will be back to normal… I hope.

**Rico's pov**

Kowalski don't want to play right now. Skipper is acting crazy without coffee, and Private mad with me. I hope Kowalski fix invention so I can finally talk to them. I have always dreamed of talking before, but never thought of asking Kowalski to help me talk. Seriously why didn't I ask him before?

Anyway it'll be good to get some things of my chest for once, and I have a feeling a lot of things are going to change after today. I just hope they change for the better. Sometimes I wish I wasn't such a turn-off. Nobody likes me because I can't talk or say my true feelings…

That's why I was dumped so many times in the past. I would have loved to go back there with a new voice, and tell them in sweet words that I did love them, but I can't turn back time and I can't talk so what's the difference anymore? I just wish things would change around here.

**Skipper's pov**

It feels like it's been days since Rico broke my coffee maker. Oh wait its Tuesday… so it's been 4 days… figures. I don't get why I don't think as good as I use to without my coffee, but I can't help it. Coffee makes me feel so warm inside, and it makes me also more alert to what's going on around me. Like the fact Private's throwing a fit with Rico about the TV he broke yesterday. Said he wasn't talking to Rico till they fixed this whole mess… who can blame the kid?

Though it's seems kind of unmanly to throw a fit over a Lunacorn episode; meanwhile coffee is a man thing. Men drink that stuff… well its true women do too, but that's beside the point. The point is I want my team back together! A team that can't function without a certain thing is a weak team. The trust is thin, and when you can't trust your teammate… you've already lost the battle.

**Private's pov**

Rico made me really angry, and I know that, but I can't help but wonder if I'm going to far in my anger. I already vowed not to talk to him till the TV and his problem is fixed. What else could I possibly do? Nothing that's what so basically I'm out of ideas, and I'm also out of peanut butter winkies… figures. Rico probably ate them before I got mad at him. Oh well now what to do?

**FireBlaze's POV**

Finally after 20 years of searching I have finally found Rico Vancess. The Prince of England unknown to anyone but his parents, me, and his England friends. I'm surprised to learn that he lost his british accent in accident. Who knew he would never speak again after the accident too… poor boy he was such a nice lad. He stole the heart of my daughter…. And then ripped her heart out of her chest when he wouldn't tell her he loved her to. They were so cute together, but the accident caused him to never say those words ever. Now prepare Rico as I am coming for you.

And when I get there you're going to pay, and then you're going to marry my daughter whether you love her or not… "Dad are you talking to yourself?" I heard my daughter say. "Yes Juliette and I'm gonna find Rico tonight so don't worry!" I called to her. "Okay dad you're the best ever! Now go find my fiancé!" she called back…

Lisa: What do you think so far? Tell me your thoughts by sending a review please!


End file.
